The Slave Girl
by Ellanore Rising
Summary: Just a oneshot I threw together. It's about me and my "little sister" Jenny if things had been a little different. Same basic thing as The New Half-Demon in town, with some changes in aging rates and parental supervision. Rated T just to be safe.


* * *

This is just some fanfic that I did on a boring Friday when there was no school. Just wanted to try it. You don't have to like it. My made up characters are in here. (Me, Jenny, and a little bit about Julian.) and I'm just going to use American currency to make it easier on myself.

"Koga, please?" Ginta begged.

"I'm not interested." Koga answered gruffly.

"C'mon! You need to get out of the cave!" Hakkaku said, grabbing Koga's arm and pulling.

Koga refused to budge, and Ginta groaned. Ever since Kagome had agreed to become InuYasha's mate, Koga had become withdrawn and depressed.

"Please?" Ginta repeated. "Please, please, _please?_ Look, we're not going to buy anything, but we can at least look around! Maybe go hunting afterwards?"

After a long and intense conversation, Koga finally agreed to accompany Hakkaku and Ginta to the sale. He didn't want to go. Neither did Hakkaku or Ginta for that matter. Because it wasn't something like clothes or silverware that they were selling. No, it was something much more real.

Slaves.

Koga hated the idea of slavery. It was inhumane, he thought. Why not just take care of yourself instead of forcing some poor wench plucked from her family and home to do it? Or get your own woman instead of buying some sex slave?

Then again, the boys were right. He'd been really down ever since his dreams of having Kagome had been crushed. Damn that mutt!

So off they went.

* * * * *

The place was chaotic!

Men were arguing with the slavers about the appropriate price for this slave, or the slavers were calling out to other people, trying to get somebody to buy somebody they had just gotten.

Hakkaku, Ginta, and Koga walked through this scene, occasionally glancing into cages and feeling the intense pity that came along with seeing somebody degraded and abused.

Koga kept shaking his head, looking even more depressed than ever.

Then his nose quivered. What was that?

Following his nose, he led the other two over to a specific cage. And in that cage was a girl. A very sick girl, from the looks of if. The poor thing was curled up into a ball, hacking her lungs out and shivering. Her eyes were closed, so Koga couldn't see their color, but he could see that she wasn't human. The ears, for one thing. She had ears as pointed as a Demon's, her filthy hair tucked behind them in a small attempt at comfort.

"Poor kid," Ginta said sympathetically. "How sick do you think she is?"

Koga, shaking his head again, turned away from the half-demon girl and looked around. Suddenly, there was a pitiful crying and a small girl no older than ten was being dragged to her new master, a heavy set man with a red face and merciless eyes. Her golden curls filled with dust and other things fell down past her ears, but her smell was certainly that of a half-demon. And that demonic part was that of a wolf. The girl had tears falling down her cheeks and she was shaking her head, pulling fruitlessly against the slaver who was rudely yanking her along. Suddenly, Koga couldn't take any more of this scene.

"Hey, dude!" Koga called to the heavy man. He pointed to the girl. "How much did you pay for her?"

The man blinked.

"Seventy-five." he said in a thick voice.

"I'll give you one-fifty for her." Koga offered quickly, pulling out the cash.

The man grinned.

"You've got yourself a deal!" he exclaimed, nodding at the slaver who brought the quieting girl and her bag of things over to Koga. Taking his money, the man left, grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Koga took the girl's hand, thinking _what have I just done?_ when she broke down in tears again.

"Hey, hey! Shush!" Koga said desperately, patting her awkwardly on the head.

The girl gulped and gasped for breath.

"Can I say bye to my sister?" she whimpered.

"Um. . . I guess?" he said.

Without hesitating, the little girl ran over the the sick half-demon girl's cage and starting babbling away to her. The girl tried to say something, but she just ended up coughing again.

Koga decided something right then and there.

"Hey, how much for the girl?" he asked.

The slaver in charge if the cage looked doubtful.

"You don't want her." he said, casting a dirty look at the girl. "She's no good. We're going to get rid of her tonight, one way or another. She _pretends_ to be sick. And when we first got her she kept grabbing _that _one," he pointed at the young girl that Koga had just bought off of the red faced man "and trying to run off."

Koga grimaced.

"Well, I want her. How much?"

The guy took one last disgusted look at the girl in the cage and thought about it for a minute.

"Since she's such a bad girl, I'd normally give you half price of a kid her age, around 'hundred. But we're going to kill her tonight anyhow, so I'll cut you a deal, kid. Twenty-five. No, twenty, since she's pretending to be sick."

"Done." Koga said, slapping the cash into the man's palm. The man gave Koga a questioning glance before grabbing his key and stalking over to the girl's cage. He opened the door and forced the girl to stand up by grabbing her shoulders and yanking her to her feet. It was evident that his stubby nails were digging into her shoulders. The girl moaned pitifully and, unable to support her own weight, instantly fell back against the slaver's body.

"Just cut it out, you disgusting vermin." the man spat as she let out another coughing fit. "You got lucky and got a new master, so you'd better walk _right now_."

The girl didn't, or _couldn't_, answer. The slaver then shoved her toward Koga's direction and she instantly swooned. The little girl shot the man a look that said quite clearly she wished him a slow, painful death and took a step toward her sister. She took the girl's arm, and even thought she was a lot heavier and taller than her, she slung the elder girl's arm around her thin shoulders and helped her to move foreword.

"Kid says her name is something like Suki." the goon said, glaring daggers at the younger girl and thrusting a bag things at Ginta. "The younger kid is Jen or something."

"Thanks." Koga said shortly, moving over to the two girls. Suki, or whatever her name was, had her head bowed, and something told Koga she was so weak from whatever was ailing her she couldn't even make her neck muscles work correctly. He slung the girl over his back, took Jen's hand, and led them away.

Once they were a safe distance away, Hakkaku said:

"Koga, not to pry, but why'd you just do that? I didn't think you liked slavery. Even if they are half-Wolf, I didn't think you'd buy them up."

Koga grit his teeth.

"Look, Hakkaku. They were in trouble. That guy that she was going to be sold to was dangerous, an idiot could tell you that. And you heard the slaver. If nobody bought this one, she was going to be killed, and nobody wants a sick girl as a slave."

Ginta nodded in agreement, then knelled down to face the younger girl.

"Is your name really Jen?" he asked the terrified girl kindly.

The girl shook her head frantically.

"No. It's Jennifer."

"Do you want to be called Jen?" Koga asked.

"No." the girl said. "I hate Jen. The kids at school called me Jen when they were tormenting me. I like Jenny. If you don't mind." she added quickly.

"Jenny it is." Koga said. "How about your sister? Her name's not really Suki, is it?"

Jenny snorted.

"No chance." she said. "It's Susan. Susannah, I guess, but I'm not sure about that. She's just always been Susan. Or some of her friends call her Susie or Suze. But nothing like Suki."

Koga nodded.

"Susan and Jenny. Got it. Know what's wrong with her?"

Jenny avoided his gaze like the slavers had taught her to do. Well, more like beaten into her, but she still averted his eyes.

"Not really. She's been sick for a couple weeks, though. I think it's some kind of bug that just got worse because they wouldn't let her sleep that much and kept us crammed together in a small wagon."

_A couple of weeks_. . . Koga thought in horror.

"Jenny. . ." Hakkaku asked the little girl. "Just how long have you been with those people?"

Jenny shrugged, avoiding Hakkaku's eyes too.

"I lost track after the first two months." she said, the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Your parents must be worried sick!" Ginta gasped.

Jenny shook her head, the tears falling from her eyes again.

"No." she said quietly. "They're dead. Mama died thirty years ago and Daddy died in the fire a week before we were taken. I. . . I saw h-him _b-b-burn_, and Susan saw the vampire kill Mama. She was c-c-covered in her _b-b-blood_!"

Koga was shocked. He could tell this girl was shy to begin with, and seeing her father die, her sister sicken and get worse every day, and on top of all that being taken by slavers must have made her terrified of her own shadow. No wonder she wouldn't make eye contact and spoke in whispering tones!

"Jenny." Koga said. "Listen to me. I didn't buy you and your sister for slave work, alright? I wanted to help out. You're not a slave anymore. You two are free. Remember that? When your daddy was still alive? Remember not answering to a mean man?"

Jenny looked up, amazed.

"R-really?" she asked.

Koga nodded as Susan let out another bout of coughing.

Jenny's eyes had cleared up a bit, but when her sister started hacking again, her face became clouded with worry.

"It's okay." Koga told her. "I think she'll be able to sleep this thing off. She's tough if she's been holding out for two weeks with those people for company."

Jenny nodded, feeling a bit stronger.

"W-where're we going?" she asked, looking around.

"Back to the rest of the tribe." Koga said nonchalantly.

Jenny bit her lip.

"What if they don't like me?" she whispered, more quiet than ever.

"They'll like you!" Ginta said, embracing the small girl. "You just need to speak up and not be so shy! You're a nice kid, but just be yourself."

Jenny nodded.

"'Kay." she said, suddenly smiling. "Hey, what're your names, anyway?" she asked, showing a small amount of courage, making Koga smile.

* * * * *

While she slept, Susan dreamed.

She dreamed a lot.

Some of her dreams were nice. In one her mom was alive again, before the vampire attacked her. She was just how Susan remembered her, complete with her warm smile and lovingly gently eyes. She dreamed about her dad, too. He was strong and kind, always looking after the girls' welfare. She also dreamed about her old friends. Kebi, the Egyptian half-tiger demon girl who had fallen out of touch with Susan decades ago. Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax, who she'd helped to fight off alien invaders a couple years back. Ax had gone back home to his planet. Rachel, Jake's cousin, had died in their final fight, along with Jake's brother Tom. Marco, like the other survivors, was rich, and still making dumb jokes. Cassie was married to Jake, and they still called Susan up once in a while. Tobias, well, nobody really knew. He'd gotten really messed up after Rachel died. He was trapped as a hawk, and he really had loved Rachel, homicidal/suicidal/amazon-warrior-princess she was. Susan really missed Rachel, too. She was always saying they should go into the dangerous, sure-to-turn-out-badly missions. Susan missed Tobias, too. She had been close to Tobias.

But in her dreams, the Animorphs were all alive and whole, Tobias somehow permanently a human instead of his hawk form. They were all sitting in the free Hork-Bajir in the woods like they sometimes had, singing like there wasn't anything wrong. Kebi would be there sometimes, laughing at Susan's clumsiness when she would drop a plate or a glass when she would sneak up on her.

But sometimes her dreams were down right frightening. There was the memory of her mother being murdered, with Susan covered in her blood and the vampire turning his crazed eyes on Susan. Then she would see her father, the fire engulfing his body with the flesh melting off his face and his eyeballs bursting into flame inside his head. But the worst was always the memories of how she'd failed Jenny when the slavers had sneaked up on the girls in their sleep and bagged them. Jenny was screaming, and Susan was cursing the whole time, trying to throw off the heavy netts to get to her sister and save her.

She was in the middle of a particularly nice dream involving destroying the vampire who killed her mother when she became aware of the sunlight against her eyelids and the warmth of a fire and blankets. She vaguely remembered Jenny crying and saying goodbye, being forced to her feet, and then carried over on somebody's back over a pretty long distance.

Susan moaned and shifted her body, caught somewhere between the dream world and the real world. She heard a slight _oh!_ as somebody saw her moving and the footsteps that approached her.

The girl's eyelids fluttered open, and she saw a middle aged woman standing anxiously over her, smiling kindly. The bright light hurt her eyes, so Susan said 'oh, uh.' and closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head a bit and raising her hand up to her cheek bone to press a bit. When she opened them again, the woman had sat down next to Susan.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!" she was saying. "You see, we were beginning to think that you'd never wake up! You've been so sick, and we weren't sure what to do for you besides trying to get your fever down. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Susan said gratefully. "A lot better, actually. Was I really that sick?"

The woman nodded.

"Very. But when you stopped coughing we figured you were getting better. Your fever just went down yesterday."

"Wow." Susan whispered, unconsciously raising her own hand up to her forehead. "Just how long was I out?"

"Three days." the woman said. "at least, that's when Koga brought you to us. But I guess you were sick before that, too?"

Susan nodded dumbly.

"For about two weeks. It didn't get bad until the second week, and even then I only started passing out and shivering for. . . you said I was out for three days?. . . I didn't start that up until six days ago. Yeah, three days before I was put in the cage and shoved around."

The woman looked sympathetic.

"You're lucky that Hakkaku and Ginta were able to convince Koga to go to that damned sale. They thought he needed to get out, you see, and they ended up buying you, love. They were going to kill you that night if nobody bought you up."

"Bought me up. . ." Susan whispered. "Oh! Oh, God! Oh. . ."

"What's wrong?" the woman asked, alarmed.

"My sister! Oh, God! That man took her away!"

The woman smiled, patting the girl on the back.

"Don't worry about it, honey. Koga bought her right before he got you."

Susan took a deep breath and looked at the woman.

"Is it okay if I ask you something?" Susan asked.

"Of course!" the woman laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I'm just some slave. I don't have much of a family anymore, just Jenny."

The woman engulfed her into a hug.

"Oh, honey! Didn't I tell you? You and your sister aren't slaves anymore! Koga doesn't like the concept, so when he bought you two, he also freed you."

Susan couldn't believe her ears. Freed? She was a girl again? She didn't realize that she was crying until the kind lady took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

"There, there. It's okay. I know it's a shock, love. But try to calm down, alright? I don't want you getting sick again."

Susan nodded and dried her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered. "Who are you?"

The woman laughed.

"Sorry, dear! My name's Sakura."

"I'm Susan. Susan Wolfe." Susan said, smiling.

"Wolfe, huh? That's funny. Your father was the demon, I take it?"

"Yeah." Susan said, her smile fading and remembering the dream. "Yeah. Dad was a Wolf-Demon."

"Oh, dammit! I keep messing up! Jenny even told me what happened to your father! I'm so sorry, Susan! I didn't think at all."

"It's fine." Susan assured her, gripping her hand. "It's just. . . I had this memory-dream when I was out about how he died. I mean, me and Jenny saw it, and it's hard to think about, you know?"

Sakura nodded, squeezing back.

"Well, you want to get cleaned up?"

"Oh, can I?!" Susan gasped. "It's felt like forever since I've washed my hair properly!"

Sakura laughed yet again.

"Of course you can! I'll show you to the hot springs! Ooh, slow down." she added as Susan swung her legs over the side of the bed and promptly got a major head-rush. "You're still really weak; you've barely eaten in three days!"

Susan shook her head.

"Longer than that." she said sadly. "I was so sick I couldn't eat much for two days before I was sold. Hey, speaking of which, do I get to meed this mystery guy who saved me?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. But let's get to to the springs for now, okay?"

Susan nodded and let Sakura grab her arm to support her. She remembered once when she was little and got poisoned by eating an animal that had been bitten by a rattle snake. She'd been throwing up for three days. When she finally got better again, her mother had had to help her around for a few hours before she could walk again. This hadn't quite been poisoning, but the after affects were similar . She figured that she wouldn't be able to move around on her own for a couple hours at least.

She bent down to her bag to grab some clothes. She sighed in relief when she saw that her iPod, cell phone, and clothes were all in there. She guesses that since the slavers didn't have any decent technology, they'd considered Susan's iPod and phone useless and allowed her to keep them.

When she bent down, her heart-pendant necklace fell out of her shirt and hung there by her neck. Sakura moved closer and cupped the silver pendant in her hand.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Susan asked casually, grabbing up some underwear.

"Yeah. Where'd you get it?" Sakura asked.

"My mom. It was her favorite. I got it when she died. I think it was a birthday present from my dad or something. But she was always wearing it, so I've kept it, too. You know, to remember her by?"

"But how'd you keep it from the slavers? I thought they took anything of value?" Sakura said, mystified.

"Yeah. Funny thing about that. They only look through your stuff. They don't strip-search you. So I just hid it in my bra and they never found it. After they stopped paying much attention to me, I started wearing it again under my shirt."

"Clever." Sakura, who had no idea what a 'bra' was, said. "But what's a bra?"

Susan blushed and pulled out something with two cups and a strap around it.

"This. It keeps my boobs from flopping all around and. . . well, I guess you could say that it keeps my chest all smooth and stuff."

"You wear it on your bosom?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But every girl in my time does. It's a whole lot better than a corset, and they're really comfortable when you have the right fit and brand."

Sakura blinked.

"Your time?" she asked.

"Whoops! Sorry! I forgot to mention. Me and Jenny are from the future. When the fire hit in out house, my dad told us to run downstairs and jump into some well. When we came out, we were in a forest, but when we tried to get back through, it wouldn't let us. I guess it's sealed or something."

* * * * *

Half an hour later, Sakura and Susan emerged from the hot springs, totally clean. Susan had recovered enough to walk on her own, and was wearing a green thumb-hole shirt with a blue sweater that had colorful stripes on the wrists, a denim mini-skirt with black leggings, and brown leather boots. Sakura was in the usual Wolf-Demon ensemble of a white skirt and gray, blue, and pink armor. They were walking, laughing about one of Marco's jokes that Susan had just retold when Koga stepped out of a cave with Jenny close on his heels.

Jenny had followed Koga around constantly since arriving three days ago, but when she saw her sister conscious and walking around, if a bit pale and wobbly, she squealed gleefully and ran up to hug her.

"Susan! Sis, you're awake!" she cried, squeezing her waist like her life depended on it. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up!"

Susan crouched down and hugged her sister as tightly as she could in her slightly weakened state. Jenny, she realized, was thin in the extreme from the food that the slavers had given to the girls. Susan herself was pretty malnourished, but poor Jenny, whose stomach had been unable to handle much of the food, looked like she's spent a month or two in Auschwitz.

Susan squeezed tighter. She'd get her sister better food as soon as she could.

"So you're up?" Koga asked, coming up behind her and almost making the girl jump out of her skin.

"Yeah." Susan said, looking up at the tall boy. Then she recognized the scent. Even though she'd been pretty dazed when Koga had carried her all the way to the dens, she knew his scent. "You're Koga, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Koga. And according to the squirt here, your name is Susan."

Susan had to laugh.

"Yup. And according to Sakura, you. . . bought me and Jenny from those slavers, right?"

Koga nodded. Actually, Jenny had told him a great deal. A _very_ great deal. She's told him about her family, about their being from the twenty-first century and their inability to get back home, about Susan's being sick, Susan's friends, about the Yeerk-Human war, how Rachel was dead. Also, Jenny had told him about totally random things, like how Jenny like lilies but Susan preferred irises and roses, how Susan could run really fast, and about their imaginary friends, Dotty, Kelly, Dani, Carlie, and Bob, the no-nosed moron, when they were little kids.

In short, Koga really knew everything that Jenny knew about. It was quite tedious, but it was good for the kid to talk about stuff, so he let her do it.

"Thank you so much." Susan said reverently. "You have no idea how grateful I am, really. I thought I was going to die from that sickness and seeing Jenny so suppressed."

Koga smiled. This one wasn't quite a talkative at first.

"Hey, no problem. But just so you know, I don't make it a habit to go around buying people."

"That's good. It means that you have a conciseness. But let me tell you, I'm glad you did this time. I mean, look at what's happened to Jenny!"

Koga nodded. It was awful how thin the girl was, and then there was the emotional impact that it had had on her. She was still really nervous and stayed quiet around people other than Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta, whom she thought of as her saviors.

Susan seemed to read Koga's mind.

"She's been talking your ear off, hasn't she?"

"I'm surprised I even have anything left." Koga grumbled playfully, cupping his hand over his one ear.

"Hey, better you than me." the girl laughed.

She had a musical laugh that seemed to float off of her body and made others laugh along with her. Koga had never seen anything quite like it.

Then he got an idea.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Oh! Erm, okay, I guess." Susan said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Careful." Sakura warned. "she's still a bit wobbly."

Koga nodded his thanks.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe with me." he assured the woman.

"I don't doubt it." Sakura said, smiling back at him. "You've already saved them once. I'll bet that you could do it again if you had to."

"Jenny, go with Sakura." Susan told her sister. "She's my friend. You'll be safe with her."

Jenny suddenly looked fearful.

"Can't I come along?" she begged.

"Honey, I think your sister wants some alone time with Koga." Sakura said gently, already seeing the attraction that the two held for each other. "Why don't you help me to make lunch?"

Jenny was nervous about going with a complete stranger, regardless of what Susan had assured her. Her time with the slavers had taught her not to trust strange adults. But if Susan was friends with her, then she couldn't be too bad. And she _was_ a Wolf-Demon, just like Daddy and Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta. So she nodded and hesitantly took Sakura's hand.

Koga, upon Sakura leading Jenny away, gently put his hand on Susan's arm and led her towards the mountains. He didn't know just how recovered she was, but if she had any Wolf blood in her at all, she would be alright on the trail so long as he was with her and she didn't stray too far.

"Well, you have an interesting sister." he chucked.

"Yeah. She _is_ a hand full." Susan admitted. "But I promised my mom that when she was gone I'd look after her. I guess she didn't expect it to come on so quickly, but a promise is still a promise."

Koga nodded.

"Whoa!" Susan said, catching her foot on a root and stumbling.

"Careful!" Koga warned, catching her arm and steadying her.

"Thanks. Guess I should've seen that coming, huh? I've practically lived in the woods the last few years!"

Koga chuckled.

"I guess so." he said. "You alright?"

"I've had worse." Susan shrugged. Then she smiled. "You're pretty nice, you know that?"

Koga blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, most guys would have just left two complete strangers at the sale, for one thing. Then you put up with Jenny while I'm sick, and then you ask me on a walk. Seems to me you're one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

Koga smiled.

"Thanks. But you're not too bad, yourself."

"Huh?" Susan asked, blinking.

"You're looking after your sister, you held out with that bug for one and a half weeks before you actually got really sick, and," he said in a mocking tone. "you're here going for a walk with a complete stranger. Not one of your best moves, huh?"

Susan blinked and blushed a deep red. He did _not_ just say that!

"You wouldn't." Susan said, blushing deeper. "I'd scream like hell if you even tried!"

Koga laughed so hard his eyes watered.

"Your should have seen your face!" he said. "Priceless! Don't worry. I wouldn't do _that _to you."

Susan relaxed a little.

"Right. I guess I should've seen that coming too."

Koga nodded.

"Hey, Koga?" Susan asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Where're we going?"

"Dunno." he answered. "I just thought you'd like to get some fresh air."

"Yeah." Susan said, smiling.

"So how're you feeling? I don't think I asked."

"Almost back to normal. I recover pretty quickly, even my dad used to say so."

"Your dad. You mean Julian?"

"Yeah. That's the one.

"You do know that he helped to found the tribe in the first place, right?"

"Oh yeah. I know that." Susan said like it was obvious. "I mean, he founded it, but then he met my mom and they eventually ran off to the nineteen hundreds."

Koga nodded.

"Right. I think." he said.

They were quiet for a while again. Then, out of the blue, Koga blurted out what'd been on his mind for a while now:

"You're really pretty."

Susan blinked. She blinked again and blushed.

"I. . . thanks." she said, smiling shyly and looking away. "You're pretty good-looking yourself." she admitted. "And I'm not just saying that because you saved me or called me pretty. You _are_ cute."

Koga grinned.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah. I do. Were you serious abut calling me pretty?"

"Not just pretty." Koga corrected. "_Really_ pretty. And of course I meant it. I don't just go around saying that to every girl I meet."

Susan smiled, her ears quivering. She'd never felt so special.

Koga, on his part, felt a little bad. He'd said he loved Kagome. But she'd rejected him and chosen InuYasha. Was it wrong to like Susan even a little bit? _No_ a little voice in his head told him. _Kagome belongs to InuYasha. She always has and always will. It's time to move on. _

Koga looked down at the blushing girl who was giving a sideways glance at the ground. She was pretty. And she was Half-Wolf-Demon. She was alone, except for her sister.

Susan wasn't being shy. Just nervous. In all her hundred and one years, she'd never had a guy tell her she was pretty. She'd seen some other guys, but they never quite did it for her. And now this extremely hot, kind, and patient guy was hitting on her. She did like him quite a bit. More than she'd ever liked anybody in her life.

_Oh, screw it_! Koga thought, pushing thoughts of Kagome aside. She wasn't that great, anyways. Naraku was dead, the Sacred Jewel was intact, and he was lonelier than ever. Maybe he should see Susan. She, at least, had a sense of humor and variety. _Screw it._ Koga thought again, smiling down at the girl. She looked pretty well to him, and some color was beginning to show up on her face. God, she was turning him on without even realizing it! Just the way she walked, her blush, her laugh, her smile, her _smell_, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Beside him, Susan was having similar thoughts. She really liked Koga. More than Cassie had liked Jake. More than Rachel liked Tobias. And they were pretty deeply in love, too. For some reason, her heart was thumping and her legs tingled. She felt so much better. Her cough was gone, her fever had vanished, she wasn't dizzy, and she could see clearly. She gulped and let her eyes trail up at Koga, who was looking down at her with something burning deep in his eyes. This time she didn't look away.

They had come to a stop without realizing it. Koga's blue eyes burned into Susan's aqua ones, causing both of their hearts to race. Susan licked her lips, and Koga vaguely wondered what his breath smelled like. You could tell that Susan was nervous, and Koga knew that. She didn't really have anything to be scarred of. He wouldn't hurt her. But somehow he knew that wasn't the case. What Susan was really worried about was if she was any good of a kisser.

Unconsciously, Koga reached down and stroked her face, his hand resting on her cheek. Susan pressed her face into the palm of his hand, enjoying the warmth of his touch. His hand trailed back to her ear, and then her neck, letting his hand tangle with her damp hair. Susan reached up to Koga's hair, running her hand through his bangs.

_No fair._ She thought distantly. _They don't even have shampoo. How can his hair be so soft?_

Gently, Koga lowered his face to Susan's, claiming her mouth with his own. Susan, standing on her tip-toes at the same time, planted her hands on the back of Koga's neck, pulling him closer. Her fingers dug in slightly, but it was the equivalent of a massage with Susan's fingers, so Koga didn't mind.

Instead, he put his fist on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him. Susan felt his tongue on her lips, nudging then open. Realizing what he wanted, she parted her lips to let his tongue in to mingle with her own.

Susan moaned into Koga's mouth. This was amazing! It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She moaned again as he brought her legs up around his waist and pushed her up against a tree, kissing her harder this time.

Koga was really enjoying those moans she was letting out, and that was what drove him to lift her up like that. He had planned to take it slow, but once they started making out, he just couldn't! She wasn't heavy to him, being a Wolf-Demon and all, and really, most of her weight was being transferred to the the tree anyways.

When they finally broke off, Susan was breathing heavily and Koga had to put her down and lean his back up against a tree.

"Wow!" Susan managed between gasps, raking her hand through her bangs that hung down to her chin. "That was just. . . _wow_!"

"Yeah." Koga said, breathing pretty heavily himself. "_Wow._"

"_Damn,_ that was _good_." Susan said, now pulling her skirt, which had crawled up to her rib cage, down to a better position. "_Damn_" she whispered again.

Koga chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, wincing at how thin her waist was. He was going to get her some food soon. Try and get rid of that slave and sickness thinness and have her get some meat on her bones. But in the meantime, it was okay to kiss her. Hey, maybe after a while they would even become mates.

"I smell food." Koga said, leading her back to the dens. "Let's hope your sister hasn't blown up the cave by the time we get back."

"Yeah." Susan sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be with him some more! Looking down at her and seeing the disappointed look on her face, Koga bent his head down and said in her ear:

"Don't worry. Lunch won't last forever. And then we can come right back out here."

Susan shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear and his words teased her mind.

"Right." she said, snuggling up to him. God, she liked this guy!

And that's the end. I know, I don't want it to be over either! But send me enough reviews and I might just make a prequel about how me and Jenny got into that whole mess with the slavers.


End file.
